Business recruiting supply chains have begun to use modern computer technology to improve the recruiting process. From the employer's perspective, the recruiting process requires sourcing talent, vetting talent, and delivering talent into the organization. An employee seeking a new opportunity may today find companies with openings and can submit his or her background information or resume/profile through electronic means such as electronic mail (EMAIL), internet job boards, social media, and the Internet. The employer may then use computer technology to store employee candidate information submitted electronically using EMAIL systems, general-purpose computer databases, or specific computer-based applicant tracking systems.
However even when using electronic collection and storage, the process for matching candidates to positions can still be long and arduous for both the employer and the employee, and ultimately time consuming, costly, and frustrating. For example, potential employment candidates may submit information about their qualifications at different times than positions within an organization become open. This mismatch in information gathering and usage creates the need for hiring managers and/or human resources professionals to search existing databases for candidates who may no longer be available for employment due to the passage of time. Thus many positions are ultimately filled or found by people looking or hiring being in the right place at the right time.
In the following description, the use of the same reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Moreover unless otherwise noted, the word “coupled” and its associated verb forms include both direct connection and indirect electrical connection by means known in the art, and unless otherwise noted any description of direct connection implies alternate embodiments using suitable forms of indirect electrical connection as well.